Bucket Head
"Mmmm, sponge! You're the best!" ''-A phrase SpongeBob and Patrick repeat several times throughout the episode.'' "Bucket Head" is the third episode of season 6. It aired on January 29th, 2007. Synopsis SpongeBob and Squidward accidentally steal SpongeBob's first bucket, the SpongeBob bucket top, because of their naivete. When their parents learn the truth, they decide to get revenge. Plot As SpongeBob and Patrick are playing in the yard, the boys accidentally fall on a bucket full of ice cream. SpongeBob tries to remove his first bucket with a bucket cutter from a tree, but with no success after his first cut is a complete misfire. The boys make a second attempt and cut their first slice out before the bucket freezes. As an ice cream truck passes by, an elderly Mrs. Puff notices their mishap and takes notice, much to SpongeBob's chagrin since he thinks his parents would be happy for him having his first bucket. His first bucket was a bucket of sand while his friends accidentally stole the one of SpongeBob's bucket tops. Mrs. Puff, now angry for her sons, confronts them, claiming that if they didn't have their first bucket, they would lose their homes. She then orders Mrs. Puff A.K.A. Mrs. Puff the Puff A.K.A to get a new one of SpongeBob's bucket tops, which will be her new favorite. When Mrs. Puff returns home and finds SpongeBob's bucket top taken, she rushes to Squidward's room where she finds it and the SpongeBob bucket top frozen. SpongeBob is surprised that Mrs. Puff didn't return the two things before leaving, not understanding the situation, but Squidward does. The two then begin arguing over whether they should freeze them together or separately. When Mrs. Puff arrives at the house, she finds them fighting over what they should do with the SpongeBob's bucket top, and Squidward states that Mrs. Puff was a lousy mother. He then realizes that SpongeBob and Patrick got their first bucket stolen. Squidward then apologizes to Mr. Krabs for his mistake. The next day, Mr. Krabs and Squidwards show up at the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs has a bucket full of crab legs, while Squidward does not have one. Mr. Krabs gives the Krabby Patty to the two brothers, explaining that he and SpongeBob were having a "buzzing time" and the Krabby Patty is their bucket to enjoy the experience. SpongeBob and Patrick then decide to play a game with Mr. Krabs by asking them how old Mr. Krabs is. Mr. Krabs answers, and they make fun of his age, until SpongeBob and Patrick tell Mr. Krabs that his age is irrelevant to them. Squidward begins saying that if the SpongeBob bucket top was stolen, they would "lose our buckets." Mr. Krabs replies that his age is not important, and the brothers begin fighting over who should take the SpongeBob bucket top, until SpongeBob realizes that if the other boys were to steal his bucket top, then "we wouldn't have to share our bucket at all." To that end, he and Patrick take the SpongeBob's bucket top from Mr. Krabs, and the two continue their argument. After Mr. Krabs gives the SpongeBob bucket top back to SpongeBob, he asks how long he's been at that, since they have been friends longer than they have been at Krusty Krab. When Squidward tells him that he has been friends longer than he was at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs replies that if it turns out that he has been friends longer, then he should keep his friends or else they'll start to believe that he's a jerk. Later at dinner, Mrs. Puff tells the boys that they were both in a hurry, and that their moms were just too nice; so she says that Squidward should take responsibility by not being a jerk. SpongeBob, who did not want anything to do with the bucket, is disgusted by the idea of his parents giving them each a new bucket top. He and Patrick then decide to decide who owns the SpongeBob bucket top. When he comes to the table, Patrick has SpongeBob's bucket, but they decide to split the difference and SpongeBob now owns Patrick's bucket. Soon after, as they are sitting down at The Krusty Krab, they notice a young man standing near the restroom area. SpongeBob immediately runs toward him because he is a fan of SpongeBob. Category:GPT-2 Category:Episodes